O sol da minha vida
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Pois o seu amor seria sempre banal comparado ao sentimento que eu nutria por ela...


**O sol da minha vida**

Por anos eu tentei encontrar e diferenciar o certo do errado. Quando se vive entre a linha que separa os dois, a nossa vida é repleta da indecisão. E tudo assim continuou até eu a conhecer. Então o brilho dos seus olhos ofuscou-me-me o caminho, a cortina de cabelos de fogo encobriu-me a visão que tinha sobre o mundo e tudo o resto se tornou numa névoa demasiado espessa para que eu pudesse sair. E então ela passou a ser toda a minha razão. Acordar apenas se tornava significativo se ela fizesse parte do meu dia. E foi assim que o vicio começou… o seu sorriso era como droga, a pele dela cegava-me dos meus sentidos. Ela era como o meu sol sem o qual a minha vida seria inexistente. Então ela passou a ser o que eu achava certo, porque na minha mente já nem havia espaço para o que era errado. Quando tudo o que somos se concentra num ser único, então não há espaço para movimentos, pensamentos ou acções porque tudo passa a girar em torno desse ser. Como os planetas rodam em volta do sol, ela era o meu Sol. Minha estrela-guia sem a qual eu não conseguia viver. Eu vivia para ela e ela vivia para mim… Mas a juventude só nos trazia a inocência da idade e o que sentíamos era diferente. Porque o seu amor por mim era demasiado "humano" e o que eu sentia por ela estava acima disso, era algo para além do "sobrenatural". E como diferentes que éramos, diferente era o que sentíamos. Pois o seu amor, tão simples, tão banal, um dia acabou. Porque para ela eu era a sua estrela e as estrelas podem apagar-se um dia. Mas ela… era o meu Sol. E o sol nunca se apagaria. E enquanto ela me esquecia, o meu amor por ela perdurava por entre as nuvens mais escuras e para mim, mesmo que eu fosse banal aos seus olhos, ela continuava a brilhar sobre todas as outras estrelas do universo. Mas eu não a obriguei a ficar, porque ver a tristeza nos seus olhos, era veneno no meu sangue. Corroía-me, matando-me lentamente. Por isso quando por entre lágrimas ela pediu perdão e foi embora sem olhar para trás, eu sorri e deixei-a ir. E por mais que dentro de mim, tudo gritasse em agonia, eu nunca lhe demonstraria. Porque eu sabia que ela sofria por me deixar. E o seu coração meigo, a sua alma pura, doíam por saber que me estavam a magoar. Pois ela era demasiado ingénua e via o meu amor por ela como banal. Mas nunca foi assim. E eu sabia que ela não me amava mais e deixei-a acreditar que um dia eu a iria esquecer mesmo sabendo que tal não me seria permitido. Eu não chorei quando ela me virou costas, porque mesmo inconsciente disso, mesmo não sabendo, ela ainda continuava comigo, iluminando os meus dias, como o meu pequeno sol privado. E custava vê-la passar pelos corredores, sorrir, abraçar outros e eu não lhe poder tocar. Então nós crescemos, tornámo-nos adultos e cada um deveria preparar-se para seguir o seu próprio caminho. Mas eu não estava preparado. E mesmo depois de tudo, eu continuava a vê-la. Ao longe, passando por ela fingindo um acidente. Mas ela quase não me olhava e apenas sorria, um sorriso fraco, arrependido de quem olha para um antigo namorado com quem pouco falamos. Um sorriso repleto de sentimentos tão banais mas um sorriso com uma beleza para cima de qualquer definição. E um dia, como sempre acontece… ela casou. Com quem era esperado que ela casasse, com quem todos queriam que ela o fizesse. Com alguém demasiado banal para ela. Com alguém demasiado compatível a ela. Casou com o bom da fita e todos sorriam ao vê-la assim. E eu… ao observa-la de longe entrando na carruagem com o seu vestido branco e divino eu imaginei-me no lugar _dele_. Daquele que a segurava pelo braço e que a olhava com amor, um amor diferente do meu. E eu sei, que eu a faria mais feliz. Porque o meu amor nunca acabaria… nunca mesmo. E eu via-a partir para a sua viagem, memorizando o sorriso e o olhar feliz quando ela olhava para _ele_. E o meu mundo acabou nesse dia… quando eu percebi que ela olhava para _ele_, como nunca olhara para mim. E foi então que me decidi a desvendar também a expressão _dele _e foi ai que o mundo desabou aos meus pés. Quando eu vi a adoração nos olhos dele, como se ele olhasse para uma deusa, para um sol. Então ele amava-a, ela amava-o. E eu percebi que nada era como eu julgara, e que talvez o amor deles fosse para além do banal…

E eles partiram felizes, preparando-se para seguir um caminho que nunca mais se cruzaria com o meu. E então eu chorei, porque ela nunca mais veria o meu choro e se o visse, a sua alegria nunca a permitira ter pena de mim. Então eu virei costas e olhei apenas uma vez para trás vendo a alegria que eles irradiavam. E o resto foi escuridão… porque agora ela não era mais o meu sol. Era o sol _dele_…


End file.
